The incidence of testis cancer is increasing worldwide. Although testis cancer represents only about 1 percent of all male incident cancer, it is the most common neoplasm in men between the ages of 15 and 44. Because of the young age at diagnosis and the very high success rate in testis cancer treatment, survivorship issues become tremendously important. To date there are only a few studies examining quality of life, health behaviors, and overall adjustment in testis cancer survivors. The proposed study will compare quality of life and health behaviors of testicular cancer survivors to those of family controls. We will sample 256 2- to 7- year survivors of testis cancer who have been treated at the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, and interview them regarding their quality of life and health behaviors. Each survivor also will be asked to identify a brother of similar age (with other relatives used if no brother is available) who will be interviewed to serve as a control. We will assess quality of life, mental health, sexual and functioning, and relationship satisfaction. A unique feature of this study is that we will assess comfort with dating and intimate relationships for unpartnered survivors, as well as assessing marital functioning for men who are with a partner. Additionally, this study will examine the direct and indirect effects of psychosocial variables and health behaviors as predictors of quality of life. Determination of factors that are associated with better adjustment will help tailor interventions to reduce the stress of life-threatening diseases. Furthermore, identification of protective and risk factors will help target individuals at greater risk for medical complications and adjustment problems.